Promises
by Miss F Cullen
Summary: How a promise can destroy the world. Passed on by me from Jane Volturi or should I say Elshender .


Promises

Promises can manifest themselves in many forms. Some are easy to keep, some are not. Some are peaceful, some are deadly. Some are for tomorrow, some are for life. I've come to warn this planet about the violent type that destroyed my home planet. Your world is so much similar to mine just our humans evolved into something more. If promises are not kept they could shake the world's foundations and ultimately destroy it. This isn't a happy story, but it's mine; so listen carefully.

I didn't think that the promise he made could change things so much. But it did and I now have to face the consequences. He made me desert my clan; he made me lose my friends; he made me abandon my entire life. The real let down is; I still love him, the evil vampire I now get to call husband.

I started life as a silver one, in one of the oldest clans. My parents are Aro and Sulpicia Volturi. But I made a terrible mistake and was thrown out of the faerie way of life. I was betrayed by the one I love; so now, instead of the warm happy life I led as a princess, I lead a cold lonely life as Queen.

I was a naïve faerie trying to find her soul mate at our Summer Solstice festival. I fell for the wrong man; the dark vampire king who was posing as a faerie to find his Queen. He vowed that he would become my Prince and help me rule my kingdom with love and affection; to be by my side always. I was wrong to trust him.

My parents were ecstatic that I'd found my man. They arranged our bonding ceremony (marriage) and invited all the silver ones. That's when my life started to tumble out of control; fast, from the top of the tallest mountain. As soon as I said 'I do' I started to change. My warm blooded body turned cold. My happy, smiley face turned hard and sad. Everything that I was before vanished to be replaced by the frosty monster I am today. In short I became a vampire.

Everything fell apart. I couldn't live in the warmth anymore; I had to go and live in the cold palace, deep underground, which was the vampires' hideout. I had to desert the warm welcoming embrace that was my parents' palace.

Our world lived in perfect balance. The faeries ruled the water, the pixies ruled the cities and the werewolves ruled the forests. But we vampires (as I now have to call myself) had to make do with the leftovers. This didn't make them happy and they decided to shift the balance in their favour. After my kidnapping our world's balance tipped dramatically; sending the whole world into chaos.

The faeries were devastated that the heir to their thrown was betrayed and they went into mourning. I didn't like that, fairies are meant to be hyper always. They are meant to hold balls and parties almost every day, there is always music and dancing, and you constantly have to watch out for pranks. This wasn't what was happening and I was scared. The faeries play a huge part in keeping the world turning; if they stop having fun the vampires will sense the vulnerability and attack.

I didn't want this to happen so I enlisted the help of my friendly pixie; Mike Aster. I sent him to restore happiness and health to my former family. He did; but it was too late for me.

The pixies and werewolves despised me for betraying them all and started to gather an army. But it was too late for all of us; I had been tricked and the darkness was fast approaching.

I'm a powerful being; as my grandfather was a pixie. This means that I have pixie and faerie blood, a powerful mixture. I haven't yet learnt the extent of my powers and I doubt I ever will.

He says he never loved me; the evil vampire king Lyndon Elshender. I am forced to break all the laws we vow to obey, that hold the key to the balance; but worst of all? Well the worst is that these promises have destroyed our world.

I Queen Jane Elshender of the Emerald Ones, formerly Jane Volturi Princess of the Silver Ones, was forced to destroy the world because of some important promises that were not kept. So beware human beings, as promises could destroy the world. Goodbye…

**Hi! I know I'm not updating any of my stories but this just came to me and I had to write it!!!!! I'm trying to write Changes and Living For Each Other but no-one's reviewing so I'm not being pushed to finish them. **

**Now enough about depressing stuff… Did you like it? It's only a one shot, and I know it's very short but I would be so grateful for any comments!!!!! Plus if you like this could you possibly try my other stories???? Perhaps then I can stop staring at the blank screen and actually write something!!!! So, thanks for reading!!!!! And Wow, you even read my annoying babbling!!!!! Thanks, Miss F Cullen. **


End file.
